Girl of Ice and Snow
by BlueIV
Summary: Dark times have settled over the land of Fuka. Lord Obsidian has released an army planning to conquer the land. Can the wolf goddess whom is said to watch over Hime protect it? Will Shizuru escape the enemies? ShizNat! F/F
1. Chapter I

_Fille__ de glace et de __neige__._

_Chapitre__ un_

English:

Girl of Ice and Snow

Chapter one

The long awaited sun rose into the morning sky, trailing its powerful rays through Shizuru's bedroom where she slept peacefully. Sleepy eyes happily greeted the bright sun. She threw the covers off her graceful frame and groggily eased off the mattress. She quickly dressed and threw on her favorite red cloak before she tiptoed out the door.

It was still early dawn as she exited the threshold of her father's estate and headed toward the gate. As usual, the guard on duty was leaning against the wood walls that enclosed the small town fast asleep. She carefully slipped by and walked out into the world beyond the vast walls of Hime. Shizuru felt her heart soar as she emerged from the shadows between the gate towers. She was free.

_Pour __tandis __Que_. For a little while.

The golden fields stretched as far as the eye could see. To her left was a sea of emerald-green stalks of the barley fields, which would soon turn to gold by harvest time. Peasants, their wide-brimmed straw hats shading their already sun-burned faces from the sun, were already hard at work reaping the last of the season's wheat. The iron curve of their scythes glistening in the rising sun whenever they heaved it above their heads.

Beyond the river bank, lined with oak trees and marsh willow, was the deep and silent forest where the wild eagles flew. Stag, lynx and bear were plentiful, and fox too in the winter. Towering above the lowland woods and thicket were the dark forests of the North where the wild wolves ruled the land.

Shizuru lifted the hood of her cloak over her head, shading her face from other's view. It would not be wise to be caught outside of the village. She walked quickly, her cloak trailing behind her and kicking up dust.

Since Hime stood on a tall hill the path down was steep and rocky. Shizuru knew every dip and rise of the land and climbed down with ease. She came upon the edge of the barley field and disappeared among the tall stalks as she maneuvered her way forward. Soon she reached the woodlands where the trees stretched tall, reaching for the morning sky. Their dark branches contrasted against the grey dawn.

She glided into the trees, twigs snapping and leaves crunching under her feet. Gradually, as she followed the familiar path, she came upon a meadow. The dawn mist made the tall grass glitter in the light of the rising sun. Red, yellow, and orange flowers speckled the field making this place special in Shizuru's eyes.

She stripped off her dress and cloak until all that covered her was her undergarments. She undid her tawny hair letting it fall freely around her shoulders before she ran through the meadow. The tall grass tickled her thighs and she happily dashed around the meadow. It was during these moments of freedom that she was never held back by anything. Here, she was a free spirit. She wasn't a daughter or a soon-to-be bride; she was just herself, a seventeen-year old girl not bound by rules or responsibilities.

Shizuru slowed her pace and collapsed onto the soft ground. Her chest heaved up and down as the grass around her swayed in a gentle breeze. She looked up toward the sky and watched as the sun slowly but surely rose higher into the sky. The surrounding forest was alive with bird song and insect calls.

Once her breathing was even, she rose from the forest floor and walked toward her forgotten clothes. She slowly dressed and walked over to the blackberry bush on the outskirts of the woods. Large, ripe berries grew dense among the thickets and thorns. She folded her skirts under her and knelt beside the fruit and gingerly plucked some from their prickly leaves.

Bittersweet slid down her throat as dark juices settled on her lips. She licked it away and reached for more, enjoying the taste of the natural, wild berries. She sat back against a nearby tree and looked through the canopy of leaves at the pale sky. She wondered if her father was already awake, reading important documents of the state in his private chambers. Her time here was growing short and she was reluctant to return to the busy village of Hime. Telling herself a few more moments couldn't hurt, she lay back against the tree and closed her eyes.

--"0"--

The sound of a buzzing insect near her ear woke her from her slumber. Shizuru jolted upright and looked up at the sun hovering high in the sky. She scrambled to her feet in a panic and quickly slipped her feet into her slippers. She had accidently fallen asleep and now she was sure that everyone would take notice of her absence.

Pulling her cloak tighter around her frame, she ran back through the forest. She battled her way out of the barley field and up to the gatehouse. She knew she couldn't just go waltzing back into the safety of the walls since she couldn't be caught by the sentry guards or they would inform her father of her wrong doings.

She peeked around the corner of the gatehouse and saw a man guarding the gate. There was no way to get around him.

Luckily a horse and _charrette_, cart, was traveling down the dirt path that led to Hime. Shizuru hid in the shadows and waited for the cart to pull up to the gate. Finally it did and while the farmer who was leading the plow horse towards the entrance of her father's estate was busy discussing his intentions with the guard she ducked behind the wooden cart that was loaded with a variety of vegetables and fruit.

The two men finally finished speaking and the guard moved aside to let the man enter. As the cart lurched forward, Shizuru quietly followed.

Just when she thought she had successfully sneaked back inside the village, she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and roughly turn her around. She came face to face with the stern-looking guard. When he realized who she was he quickly released her but the irritation that occupied his face didn't vanish.

"What do you think your doing, _princesse_? You know you're not supposed to be outside the walls," he retorted angrily.

"Ara, it seems like I've been caught. But not to worry, good solider, I won't do it again," Shizuru said submissively.

"Even if I knew you were speaking the truth, my orders are to let Sir Fujino know if anyone disobeys his orders by leaving or entering the village without his permission, and you, Princess, are clearly disobeying his orders. Now, come with me," He announced with a sneer.

Shizuru sighed and knew that she was in for a lot of trouble. She willingly followed the guard as he led her toward the courtyard.

When they entered the house, they immediately went towards Sir Fujino's office. The sentry glanced at the scarlet-eyed girl once more before knocking on the heavy oak door.

"_Entrez_," Shizuru heard her father's voice boom from behind the door.

Shizuru and the watch guard entered the office and saw a large man sitting behind an oak desk. The desk was piled high with papers and scrolls. Behind the man was Hime's crest, which consisted of a snarling wolf's outline with a cross bearing behind it.

Hime's crest always reminded her of the stories of how a young _déesse_, goddess, roamed the woods in the distant hills and has watched over the estate for hundreds of years. Some say that they have caught a glimpse of the young girl before she turned into a silver wolf herself and disappeared.

Shizuru never really believed the legends but that didn't stop her from glancing toward the hills wishing to catch a sight of the young goddess.

The tawny-haired girl broke her line of vision from the wolf-bearing crest and glanced toward the towering figure of her father.

Sir Fujino was a man of great wisdom and his striking gaze and large size made him look intimidating. His wide shoulders and head was the only thing that could be seen from behind the mountain of documents. Shizuru instantly noticed that he didn't look pleased that he had been interrupted.

"What has my mischievous daughter done this time?" Her father asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The sentry snapped to attention and bowed slightly before saying, "_Monsieur_, I caught her trying to sneak back inside the village. I don't know how she got past us the first time."

Sir Fujino just glanced at Shizuru as he listened intently. His brow furrowed and his mouth drew into a thin line. She heard her father sigh, weary from his work. Shizuru noticed the deep lines around his mouth and the dark circles under his eyes. All fifty-one years of his life was etched permanently on his skin.

Shizuru watched as her father slightly inclined his head toward the sentry, dismissing him. The solider instantly did a one-eighty and marched out the door. Sir Fujino turned his full, undivided attention towards his only daughter.

"Shizuru,_filla_, you will be the death of me," his tired smile removed the sting from his words.

The young girl looked toward the floor, embarrassed to have been caught disrespecting her father's wishes. She knew that he didn't want her to go beyond the village walls because of the danger it holds but she enjoyed her little moment of freedom and hated to give it up.

"You are just like your mother, Shizuru. May she rest in peace. I know that you rather be roaming the hills than being locked up in the citadel but these days are dark times, my child. It is very dangerous outside of Hime's walls. That is why I cannot allow you to go beyond our walls. I am sorry but you must obey my words. Besides, you are about to marry Prince Reito and you need to cast aside these childish acts of yours. Can I trust that this will not happen again?" her father asked.

"Yes, _père_."

"_Merci_, Shizuru. _Vous __êtes __écarté_."

Shizuru turned to leave her father's presence when a question formed in her mind. Before she opened the door she turned and asked, "_Père_, if you would be so kind, I would like to know about these dark times. I have noticed that you have trained more militia and that you have enforced a curfew on Hime."

Sir Fujino smiled and said, "You have a sharp eye, _filla_. Very well, I shall tell you since I believe you have a right to know."

Shizuru watched as the small smile that graced his lips disappeared and a firm look took its place.

"All of Fuka is gathering its allies because the Obsidian Lord of the North is once again on the move. He has started to gather a great_ armée_ and he plans on conquering the Land of Fuka and its neighboring lands. Hime and our allies have decided that we will fight for our lands. The Obsidian Lord is a merciless leader and he will wipe out any obstacle that stands in his way. As the Lord of Hime, I am making sure that we gather enough of our allies together so that we will have a chance at protecting what is rightfully ours. The problem is that many of our Allies, such as; Chanclet, Terrill, Genni, and a few others think that if they surrender and refuse to fight, Lord Obsidian will leave them be. They are _bête;_ foolish. The Dark Lord will not hesitate to completely destroy them."

Shizuru listened to her father's word intently. It seemed that 'dark times' were upon them. She had already learned of this Lord Obsidian in her studies since he was mentioned in Hime's history countless times. The so called, 'Dark Lord' was a ruthless leader and he had already attempted to take over the Land of Fuka. Thankfully, General Takuma had managed to defeat the Dark Lord's _armée_. Now, it seemed, Lord Obsidian was back for revenge and this time he was even more powerful than before.

"Now do you see why I would like you to stay inside the walls? You never know when some of Lord Obsidian's mercenaries are dwelling," Sir Fujino asked.

"Yes, _père_. I understand. Il ne se produira pas encore," Shizuru promised. It will not happen again.

--"0"--

It had been a month after Sir Fujino had revealed his plans to Shizuru. Since then, the tawny-haired girl has not broken her promise. It was difficult for her but she managed by focusing all her attention on the wedding.

She was to be married to Prince Reito, a man that greatly annoyed her. She despised the fact that they were to be betrothed but since her father wished it, she would reluctantly oblige.

The wedding was to occur in a few weeks time and her many, _domestique_; servants, seemed more excited about it than she. Shizuru wished that she didn't have to marry but for the future of Hime she would have to. Prince Reito was from a wealthy kingdom and his father was Sir Fujino's best friend so it was natural that her father would want her to marry him.

Shizuru had met the prince twice before and she already despised him. He was someone that would be described as a _prostitué_; a 'man-whore'. He was quite popular with the female gender but Shizuru wasn't slightly interested. He was cocky, air-headed, and just plain stupid. No, he was certainly not someone she would ever marry if she had the choice.

Shizuru sighed for the up-tenth time that day as she was getting ready for sleep. Her maids had already helped her change into the kimono that she usually slept in. She slid in under the covers, dismissed her maids, and blew out the flickering flame of the lamp. The large room was instantly consumed by darkness and she closed her eyes and quickly slipped into oblivion.

--"0"--

Shizuru was woken by the sound of shouting and thundering footsteps. She quickly sat up in bed and was startled to see a solider of Hime throw open the door. He glanced around in the darkness and when his eyes locked onto hers, he quickly ran toward her.

"_Princesse_ Shizuru, we have to leave. _Monsieur_ Fujino's orders," with that said he snatched her up out of bed and dragged her out of her room by her upper arm.

"Solider, _ce__ qui se __produit_? Where is my father?" Shizuru asked with authority.

As the pair was quickly walking down the corridor the troop explained, "The lookouts have spotted a large militia on the horizon. It was later confirmed that it was the _armée_ of Lord Obsidian. Your father has given me instructions to take you far from here and to the safety of our neighboring kingdom. It is important that you are far away from here before the enemy can advance closer."

The red-eyed girl was about to ask more questions when she was interrupted by a group of Hime soldiers, all clad in armor, run by them. Shizuru watched them go. It seemed that they were most likely heading toward the Eastern Gate. She turned her gaze back on the solider whom had a grip on her arm and asked, "_Que__diriez-vous__ de __Mon__père__?_ What about my father?"

"_Seigneur_ Fujino has said that he was to stay here. He wants to be here to command his troops," The guard told her as he glanced around at their surroundings nervously. Despite trying to sound brave as he spoke, Shizuru could hear the fear in his voice.

Before she knew it, they were exiting the entrance to her father's citadel. There, just beyond the road was a horse and carriage waiting to take her far from Hime. The solider helped her up inside and closed the door behind her. Before she even got settled on the leather seat the driver had signaled the horses into a quick trot. She glanced out the window of the carriage and saw that they were headed toward the northern gate.

Shizuru tried to calm herself but the fear that her father was going to be staying here while an army was trying to invade Hime wouldn't leave.

The sentries already posted there quickly opened the gates and without slowing down the driver urged the horses through. The princess used to enjoy taking a ride in the carriage but she didn't take pleasure in this ride at all. The horses were trotting fast and the carriage bounced around threatening to tip over as they travelled quickly down the dark path into the Northern Woods.

Shizuru peered through the window trying to see if she could spot anything through the darkness but it was futile. It seemed that even the moon was staying hidden. As the stagecoach ventured further into the wolf-infested woods, she thought for a split second that she had saw a figure move in the darkness but she knew it could just be a trick of the eye. She forced her eyes away from the window and tried to settle down. She took deep breathes to calm herself and was nearly in a peaceful state of mind when the carriage came to an abrupt halt, throwing the princess into the other side of the cart.

She could hear men speaking in a foreign tongue. The voices sounded harsh and their words were drenched in hate. Shizuru froze, being careful not to make a sound. She could hear the driver pleading for mercy but was abruptly cut off by a scream of agony. Shizuru knew that she had to get away. She quickly threw open the stagecoach's door and darted toward the trees. She could hear the evil men yelling and cursing as they ran after her.

It was hard to maneuver through the trees with her kimono on. She was running as fast as her bare feet would carry her. Sharp sticks and splinters tore open her feet and stray branches slashed out at her face and arms. Her clothes were snagged and torn from the many thorns that occupied the forest floor. The red-eyed princess was desperately trying to out run her adversaries but she could hear that they were quickly catching up.

Her foot slipped inside a hole and her pain shot up her leg as she hit to the ground. Shizuru made a desperate attempt to get back up but her leg wouldn't allow it. She fell back down and tried to scramble on her hands and knees to safety but a large hand lunged out and grabbed the back of her collar. She was thrown against a near by tree by a bear-like man. He had a twisted grin on his face as he glared down at her. Soon more men surrounded her, all with a sneering gaze.

Deep down, Shizuru knew that this was the end. But her pride wouldn't let her go down without a fight. When the man knelt down and reached a grubby hand out toward her, Shizuru spat in his face. She saw the rage contort his face and he grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. She flailed her arms and legs uselessly hitting anything she could come in contact with but the grip on her throat never released. She couldn't breathe and tears threatened to escape from her eyes but she blinked them back; she wouldn't give them that kind of satisfaction. Shizuru kept telling herself that this was the best way since she would rather be already dead when they ravaged and raped her.

Her vision started to blur as darkness was quickly settling in. Her body began to relax and her heartbeat lessened.

'_C'est __l'extrémité__. _This is the end_,' _

Those two sentences were running through her mind right before the arm that was choking her was severed from its body.

Shizuru fell to the ground gasping for breath, all the while a mysterious person was moving quickly and soundlessly toward the screaming man that had lost his arm. The screaming was stopped as a samurai sword impelled him through his heart. The dead man slumped to the forest floor as another man was beheaded by the same blade. Another solider charged at Shizuru's mysterious savior but his actions were stopped when a blade sliced open his gut.

The princess could hear screams of horror and pain as she desperately tried to gulp down air. When she could finally breathe properly, she noticed that everything was eerily quiet. She noticed that there was blood everywhere and the men who had tried to kill her were all just lifeless corpses now. Shizuru peered through the darkness and saw a small, lone figure with a glistening red blade in hand. The person was watching her intently as they sheathed their sword.

Shizuru could feel herself slipping into oblivion even though she was frantically clinging onto consciousness. Right before she passed out the princess noticed that the person before her was a young girl that had dark hair that was tinted blue as the moon appeared from behind the dark clouds. She locked eyes onto the shiny emerald ones that looked as if it they could peer into her soul and uttered a small, "_Beau_. Beautiful," before darkness pulled her into its depths.


	2. Chapter II

There was a rich smell of moss, lichen and earth in her nose

There was a rich smell of moss, lichen and earth in her nose. She could even taste it in her mouth. Something sharp pierced the back of her hand, the tiniest jab that was mostly likely from a mosquito or an ant. Shizuru moved to brush the insect away, but the movement made her head spin and her stomach knot.

_'Où suis-je?_' Where am I?

The answer came to her in the form of an echo. '_Dehors_.' Outside.

She was lying facedown on the ground. Her skin was clammy and cold to the touch from the dew that coated over her skin. Was it daybreak or dusk? Her clothes, tangled around her, were damp, dirty, and disheveled. Taking it slow, Shizuru managed to lever herself into a sitting position, leaning against the trunk of a tall oak tree to keep herself upright.

_'Soigneusement_.' Softly, carefully.

Through the trees' branches she could see the sky was a dull grey, becoming a soft blue on the horizon. Wispy clouds floated in the sky like fish in the sea. Behind her were a variety of trees, such as; oak, redwood, and birch, all drab and naked of color this late in the season.

Shizuru decided it must have been dawn. She tried to focus on her surroundings. It all seemed very bright, blinding, even though the sun was hidden. She could hear a stream nearby, its' water lapping over the stones noisily. In the distance, the distinctive screech of an eagle owl returning from its hunt.

Shizuru glanced down at her arms and noticed that they were littered with small, angry red marks. She examined the scratches and cuts on her legs too. As well as the insect bites and the dried blood circling her ankles. She held her hands up close to her face and saw that her knuckles were bruised and sore. Crimson streaks, the shape of a quarter moon, under her nails.

_Une __mémoire_. A memory. Of being dragged, arms trailing behind her.

No, before that.

Being strangled by an evil man. A flash of silver. His face twisted in pain as his arm was cleanly sliced from his body. A girl of about her age, slicing and cutting men to their knees. Men, badly wounded. Gray and pink flesh carved open revealing white, splintering bone. Blood congealed around the gaping wounds.

She raised her hand to her head and winced as her fingers came in contact with the sticky mass of blood and hair behind her ear. She must have gotten the wound from when she was thrown against the tree. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to blot out the memory of the evil soldiers' screams as they were met with the glistening blade; already stained red from one of their comrade's blood. Shizuru could remember how the men smelled of horses, straw, and ale.

Shizuru struggled to stand. She had to get back to Hime and her father and tell what had happened. She tried to get up, but her legs would not maintain her weight. Her head started spinning again and she was slipping back into a weightless slumber. She tried to battle it and stay conscious, but it was a losing battle. Nothing mattered as time stretched out white before her eyes. Color and sound and light ceased to have any meaning.

**..:..**

When Shizuru woke again, she was lying on a _palette_, not on the forest floor. There was a low, dull whistling in her ears, like an autumn wind echoing through the trees. Her body felt curiously heavy and weighted down, as if it didn't belong to her. She had been dreaming but she no longer remembered what it was about.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her foreign surroundings. Above her was a wooden canopy of a ceiling. The room she was in was suffused with the soft, golden light of dusk. The air, although still hot and heavy, carried in it the promise of night. She caught the faint aroma of freshly burned herbs. Rosemary, jasmine, and lavender. Somewhere beyond the room she was in, she could hear a woman's voice, coarse and low. It was whispering, as if trying not to disturb her. Slowly, Shizuru turned her head and took in her surroundings.

The room was small and neatly kept. She noticed that the 'bed she was now lying on was just a pile of tattered blankets and animal skin. The only source of light was from the sun's dying rays that flowed inside from a porthole in the wall. There was only one door, and she guessed that it led straight outside. In the corner opposite from her was a small hearth which was housing a small fire. Beside the bed was a pail of water and a poorly-stitched washcloth. A block of wood was being substituted as a table that held small jars and a variety of trinkets. The one-room structure was nothing compared to her home in Hime. From outside she could hear that the voice had ceased and the sound of splintering wood took its place.

She eased herself up into a sitting position. Careful not to make a sound, Shizuru crossed the room and tugged open the door. The hinges groaned in protest as she eased it open. Her eyes were met with a breathtaking sight. A young girl clad in a simple, sleeveless shirt that was tucked into wrinkled trousers, had an axe hoisted over her head. The red-eyed girl could see the muscles shifting and bending under the bronze, sweat-glazed skin as the axe was brought down onto the waiting timber that sat upon an old stump. The wood gave away and split open with a sickening thud and dropped to the ground.

Emerald eyes locked onto Shizuru with an impassive stare before the girl returned back to her work. She found that she was speechless as she continued to watch the raven-haired girl work. As she observed the young girl she noticed that her heart quickened and her breathing became hitched. It was unlike Shizuru to be at a loss for words and the effect this stranger had on her startled and frightened her.

She was quickly pulled out of a daze when she heard a low growl come from her left. She turned toward the threatening sound and locked eyes with a large, snarling wolf. It was crouched low to the ground, in position to spring at her and possibly rip her throat open. Shizuru instinctively stepped back from the white-coated wolf. Its lips pulled back to reveal rows of deadly, dagger-like teeth.

"Duran! _Assez_!" ordered a husky voice.

The lethal killer quickly hid his fangs and retreated. Without taking his yellow orbs from Shizuru, the wolf moved toward his master and sat protectively beside her.

Shizuru finally found her voice and tilted her head in respect, "_Merci_, _mademoiselle_."

The mysterious girl just nodded in acknowledgement and bent down to scratched the wolf behind his ears.

"_Mai je pose une question_?" Shizuru asked and when she got another nod she continued, "What's your name?"

"Not important."

"Ara? What is this about not important? One's name is very essential, for it is only proper to give your name when one asks," Shizuru lectured, trying to coax the girl into revealing her name. "Let's try this again, shall we? I'm Fujino Shizuru, and you are?"

The raven-haired girl mumbled something under her breath and then said, "Natsuki."

"What a beautiful name, _mademoiselle_," Shizuru paused when she saw a light blush grace the girls face. The tiny action made the princesses' heart skip a beat and found herself blushing also. She quickly gained control of herself and said, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Na-tsu-ki.

The girl mumbled under her breath again and looked away, unsuccessfully trying to hide another blush.

"So, Natsuki. _Là__où__sommes__ nous_?" Where are we?

"_Ma __maison_." My home.

"Ah, then are you the person who saved me from those soldiers?" Shizuru asked as she watched Natsuki stand from her crouched position and look at her intently.

"Yes."

"Then I must thank you again, Natsuki. I guess that means I owe you my life."

"_Non_," Natsuki simply stated, much to Shizuru confusion.

"_Non_?"

"_Non_. You should not thank me."

"Why not?"

"Because I almost left you out there for the wolves," Natsuki said with a blank expression.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what changed you mind?"

The raven-haired girl opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it as a puzzled expression changed her features. As she was in thought, her fingers unconsciously traveled to her lips and tapped them slowly as she pondered for an answer. A long moment passed before Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and said, "_Ne savent pas_." Don't know.

Shizuru probably should've been scared from the fact that she was almost left to be eaten alive but if she was she hid it well. She just continued to smile and declared, "Well, I'm glad you changed your mind."

The red-eyed princess could tell that her calm reaction to this revelation puzzled Natsuki to no extent. The young girl eyed her suspiciously but couldn't help but smirk at Shizuru's unconcerned outlook.

"How's your head?" The green-eyed girl asked while she motioned toward the healing wound behind her ear.

Shizuru brought her hand to the injury and could feel that it had been cleaned and ointment had been applied. "It is fine. Thank you for your concern."

Natsuki once again picked up her ax and started to hack away at the logs. The princess watched in fascination. Her eyes hungrily consumed the raven-haired girl's soft, muscular skin. The swirling emotion of desire knotted her stomach when Natsuki swiped sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. When Shizuru caught herself staring, she quickly extinguished the haunting desire and asked, "Natsuki, would you like some assistance?"

She was surprised when the sweaty girl looked at her bewildered and started to giggle. Shizuru was sidetracked for a moment by the crystalline laughter that erupted from the beautiful girl but then curiosity pulled her from her haze. She was puzzled that Natsuki would laugh at her. She watched as the girl set down the ax and took her hand in both of hers. Electric shocks squirmed under her skin whenever the calloused fingers lightly traced her palm. All too quickly, Natsuki dropped her hand and gazed at her while saying, "_Vous __n'avez __jamais __travaillé__ un jour __dans__votre__ vie_." You have never worked a day in your life.

"Ara, Natsuki is too cruel," Shizuru playfully pouted. But Natsuki's words rang true. She had never been forced to do hard labor and her hands showed that. Her fingers were soft and delicate and the nails were perfectly manicured.

"I can take care of this. You go rest," the way Natsuki said this was more like a command than an offer.

"_Bien_._ Bien_. Whatever you say, Natsuki," Shizuru sighed, a little disappointed that she wouldn't be in the presence of the raven-haired beauty any longer. She walked back toward the door and before she pulled it shut she said a heartfelt, '_Merci,_ Natsuki,' and disappeared inside.

**..:..**

All day Shizuru had been drifting in and out of sleep. The shadows had lengthened and night had fallen. Sometime late in the night, she was woken by Natsuki quietly entering the small cabin. She could hear Natsuki's softly walking across the room, toward her. It was too dark to see her but by the quiet noises she was making Shizuru knew what she was doing. She could hear the rustle of clothes and the creak of the floorboards as Natsuki lowered herself to the floor. The red-eyed princess instantly felt bad that Natsuki was to sleep on the floor since she was already occupying the makeshift bed so she quietly whispered into the dark, "Natsuki, there's enough room under the covers for both of us."

Inside, she was mentally wishing that she would have the chance to sleep beside the emerald eyed beauty. It was foolish of her to want to share a bed with a girl she hardly knew but she couldn't stop herself.

Silence was the only thing that answered her. Shizuru knew that the room's other occupant heard her and it was just her way of saying 'no' without voicing it. The princess couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She would do anything to have that body press against hers. Shizuru sighed into the darkness and twisted over on her side and snuggled deeper into the animal skins since the night brought cold air with it. Just as she was about to drift off into oblivion she felt a small body slip in between the blankets behind her. Shizuru was wide awake now. As she shifted a little to let the raven-haired girl get more comfortable, her feet came in contact with cool skin.

'_Ara, so that's why you changed you mind. It really is a cold night.' _Shizuru thought to herself.

The heat generated from the two girl's bodies made it easier for them both to fall into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter III

Shizuru woke as dawn slipped into the room.

For a moment, she couldn't remember how she came to be in this unfamiliar room. She sat up and stretched the sleep from her bones, waiting until the memory of the day before came back vivid and strong.

Some time during the long hours between midnight and daybreak she had reached a decision. She needed to return to Hime and let her father know of her well-being. It was her duty to seek him out, tell him all that had happened.

Shizuru saw that Natsuki was nowhere to be found, her side of the bed long forgotten. She walked over to the window and breathed in the morning air. In the distance, beyond the silhouette of the forest, was the sight of the mountains. Their snowy peaks shimmering purple in the gathering dawn. The world was calling her to join in on its never ending cycle of life.

Shizuru raised her hand to the bruise at the back of her head, evidence that the night before wasn't just a nightmare. She exited the small, shabby cabin, looking around for the girl she owed her life too but the girl was nowhere in sight.

'_Ou êtes-vous_?' Where are you?

The princess was weary to leave without Natsuki knowing. Besides, she needed directions to find Hime, and surely the raven-haired girl would escort her there so a repeat of the night before wouldn't happen. Shizuru settled down on the stump that Natsuki was using yesterday for chopping wood. She gazed out at the line of trees, hoping to spot the beauty emerging from the dark depths. After a moment of waiting, the said girl wandered out of the large trees with her wolf, Duran, trailing behind her. Shizuru once again felt the desire rise inside of her. When Natsuki came closer, Shizuru could see that she had a crafty bow in hand and a crimson dripping pouch draped over her shoulder.

When the girl was in hearing-range, Shizuru chuckled, motioning toward the bag, "Breakfast, I presume?"

Natsuki simply nodded and set the pouch on the ground in front of her. She released the straps and brought out a rabbit's corpse. Its tawny fur stained from the blood dripping from a large gash in its neck.

"Ara, Natsuki is such a carnivore. I wonder if she eats it raw." Shizuru teased.

The hunter huffed audibly, not amused by the teasing remark. "Of course not."

Shizuru just laughed into her hand, her eyes sparkling with merriment. When Natsuki had returned the soon-to-be meal into the sack and started to walk away, Shizuru was close on her heels. The raven-haired girl led Shizuru behind the cabin, where a table was waiting. The red-eyed princess saw a variety of blades placed neatly in a row, they seemed well kept and clean. Natsuki dropped the sack on the table and turned toward her.

"You probably do not wish to see this."

"Ara, I assume your right. I not very good with so much blood. I'll be inside."

Shizuru entered the feeble shack and leaned back on the makeshift bed. She could smell Natsuki's scent mingling in the many animal furs. The young princess closed her eyes and reflected back to the night before. She could still feel the warmth of the young hunter's body and the soft flesh that unintentionally graze her skin; leaving chill bumps in its wake. The red-eyed girl found herself unconsciously wishing to feel the lithe, firm body press up against hers.

Shizuru was snapped out of her daydream when she heard the front door open wide. Natsuki stepped inside, hands and forearms streaked with crimson from the earlier task, and started to throw a few logs into the crackling flames on the other side of the room. After a bit of poking the embers around, the firewood was engulfed in newly found flames.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said to get the hunter's attention. She continued when she heard a small hum of acknowledgement. "I have to go back to my home soon. Do you know where Hime is?"

The small girl snorted in disgust and angrily retorted, "Of course I know where you precious Hime is. How could I not know about the wretched place?"

Shizuru was puzzled about Natsuki's statement.

'_Wretched? How is Hime wretched?'_

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What is it about Hime that you find not to your liking?"

"Your Hime is on my land. I wouldn't mind so much the fact that it is located in my territory, but those God-Forsaken people of Hime dig up the land and destroy it completely," the raven-haired girl spat out.

Shizuru had no idea what the young girl was talking about. Then it occurred to her, "You mean the mines?"

"I don't care what they're called but everyday I travel up to the mountains and I see your people carving into the face of the mountain. It's not right to devastate land that doesn't even belong to you."

"Yes, I can see why your upset but those mines are very useful. We use them to dig gold, silver, and copper. Sometimes we even find diamonds. Those are worth a lot of currency and it brings wealth and prosperity to Hime. Do you see the reason for our actions now?" Shizuru told her, trying to change the girl's perspective.

"None of that matters. What matters is that you self-centered Himeans are killing my mountains. I have lived here many of years and I don't like to see what your people are doing. Go somewhere else to retrieve your precious gold. It's not needed here," Natsuki hissed, refusing to see the reason why the Himeans must create the mines.

Shizuru sighed and changed the subject. "Well, putting that all aside, I was wondering if you could escort me back to Hime. I'm sure my father is worried sick about me and I have to let him know that I am well."

Natsuki stared intently at her with a cold gaze. Shizuru was about to take that as a 'no' before the emerald-eyed girl spoke up, "Very well."

"_Merci_, Natsuki. When will be alright for us to depart?"

"After we eat."

"Ara, I almost forgot. Good idea, Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru carefully pronounced each syllable of the girls name, causing the said girl to blush deeply.

..

After a ration of rabbit stew, the two girls set out toward the south with a large wolf trailing beside the raven-haired girl. Natsuki led Shizuru deeper and deeper into the thick forest, full of sharp barbs and ivy that hung from the trees like curtains of green. They had to stop and rest often because the tawny-haired girl wasn't used to the amount of exercise. Shizuru never complained or suggested that they take a break but Natsuki somehow knew that the princess needed to relax for a little while.

Shizuru inwardly chuckled at how considerate Natsuki was, even though she tried hard to cover it up.

While the girls and the wolf were winding and weaving their way through the maze of trees, Shizuru had a thought.

"Natsuki? When I was attacked and you changed your mind about feeding me to the wolves, did you carry me all the way back to your home by yourself?"

"_Oui_."

"Ara, that must have been a long trip back. I guess that I must thank you again. I'm sure it was difficult to carry me all the way back to your home."

The hunter just shrugged and they continued their long trek back to Hime. After awhile another question formed in Shizuru's mind and she voiced it aloud, "Is Natsuki the famous goddess that people say watch over Hime? Are you the goddess that many people have seen among the hills of the North, whom is said to turn into a wolf and disappear?"

Natsuki stopped mid-step and looked back at the princess with wide eyes. Then suddenly, Shizuru was astounded to hear crystalline laughter erupt from the stern girl. It was the first time Natsuki had revealed to the red-eyed girl her symphony-like laughter. Her laugh was like the sound of a grand piano, which was experimentally played. Shizuru couldn't control the red-tint that gradually formed on her pale skin. A dull throb of yearning erupted in her chest. The way Natsuki made her feel was…dangerous. She knew it was wrong to feel this way about one of the same gender. She could be accused of being a harlot, a whore. But even so, she couldn't stop the feeling of longing and desire that overtook her being.

"Your people think of me as their guardian? What a joke," Natsuki said in between giggles.

"It's true. They even recreated Hime's crest in your honor. Our crest used to be the unicorn, if I'm correct, now stands a wolf," Shizuru informed her with a smile.

Natsuki continued to chuckle quietly and turned back around to continue the journey.

...

"We have almost arrived," Natsuki spoke over her shoulder.

"Ara, thank the Gods. We have been walking forever," Shizuru huffed in-between breaths, as she trudged up the small incline of a hill.

Natsuki gave a small smile of encouragement and held out her hand to assist the princess into completing the next couple of steps to the top of the hill. Shizuru figured that it must have rained recently because the ground was moist and the grass was slippery. The red-eyed girl was about to comment on it when she suddenly lost her footing and feel backwards, bringing Natsuki with her.

They tumbled over one another, elbows, knees, and hands knocking into each other. Finally, the couple came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Shizuru could feel a sharp pain traveling up her leg but it was soon forgotten when her eyes met emerald orbs. She soon realized her position. Natsuki was under her, their arms and legs tangled, and she was staring up at Shizuru with wide eyes. The princess noticed that her body weight was fully pressed on the girl under her. Their chests were heaving against one another and Shizuru was aware that her thigh was pressed up in-between Natsuki's lengthy legs. Neither one broke eye contact through the whole exchange.

The tawny-haired girl could feel warmth spread through her body as every inch of her became hyper-sensitive. All her senses were toned in on the girl that was trapped underneath her. Neither girl made a move to escape the position they were in. Shizuru unwillingly felt herself inching her face closer to the raven-haired hunter, eager to feel those perfect, full lips move in time with hers.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bark come from Duran, which instantly snapped both the girls out of their trance. Shizuru moved to get up, but soon found out that that was a mistake because her thigh ended up pressing hard against Natsuki's center. A high pitched moan broke free from the girl's lips and Shizuru froze. Her ears were blessed with the cutest sound she had ever heard. Her entire body shook as desire coursed through her, making her blood boil and her lower body ache.

Natsuki looked like a deer that had just realized that it was about to fall prey to a hunter's arrow. Her eyes were like saucers and her entire face and neck turned scarlet. Much to Shizuru's disappointment, Natsuki scrambled out from under her and had cupped her hand over her mouth as if she was afraid another embarrassing sound would escape from her lips.

The young girl cleared her throat and nervously glanced at the princess before she resumed hiking up the steep incline.

Shizuru's heart felt as if it was in her throat. When she tried to swallow, she found that her mouth was dry and her tongue felt like a strange appendage that didn't belong to her. She took a deep, shaky breath as she willed herself to calm down. The raging inferno in her body was managing to be very difficult to smother the flames of desire.

The princess mentally chided herself. All the while, questions were racing through her mind. It was strange how Natsuki could make her body react and her heart race. She stood at the bottom of the hill as realization hit her.

'_Je suis dans l'amour avec Natsuki_.' I'm in love with Natsuki.

Her entire being flushed and her heart soared. It was as if her body completely agreed with the thought, but her mind wasn't so quick to concur. Her intellect was screaming its disapproval. It was saying that to love someone of the same gender was wrong; immoral. She was supposed to love a man. Not a woman. To love another woman would mean exile. She would be chastised and look down on by others. Shizuru couldn't possibly fall in love with another woman. Right?

As Shizuru was conflicting with her own war of emotions, Natsuki had finally made her way to the top of the steep incline. She saw something horrific that made her breath stop short.

"Shizuru!" The raven-haired girl called, trying not to sound too alarmed. "You might want to come and see this."

Despite Natsuki's efforts at trying to hide the anxiety in her voice, Shizuru still caught it. She knew that whatever could make the said girl sound so anxious could only mean something horrific was just beyond the hill.

Shizuru was slow to ascend up the mound but when she finally did, she could see what had Natsuki so worried.

Hime.

Her precious Hime was caught in a rush of flames.


	4. Chapter IV

Flames shot high, turning the dusk sky lurid with carnival light. Sparks and embers took the place of stars. Shizuru watched in horror as everything she knew was consumed in fire. Even from this distance the young princess could feel the heat settle on her face. Shizuru felt like a woman waking from a dream to discover the real world was not as she'd imagined.

Tears stung her eyes as she was about to recklessly run toward the raging inferno that consumed her home. Before she could get too far, Natsuki ran and snatched the sorrowful girl's arm, holding her back.

"_Imbécile_! Fool! Look around! Don't you see those soldiers surrounding the castle? They'll kill you!" Natsuki yelled, trying to reason with the girl struggling to escape her hold. "Shizuru…"

At the whisper of her name, Shizuru ceased her feeble attempt to escape from the raven-haired beauty. If not for her state of distress, she would have probably been shocked when she felt strong arms encircle her. One arm was wrapped just under her breasts while the other was looped tightly around her shoulders. She was pulled into Natsuki's warmth as the said girl rested her chin on her shoulder, which allowed the side of their faces to touch.

Shizuru broke in the warm embrace. Loud sobs escaped from her throat as tears leaked from behind her closed eyes.

The red-eyed princess turned in the Natsuki's firm hold and wrapped her arms around the young girl. Shizuru buried her face in the crook of Natsuki's neck; the raven tresses mingled with her salty tears and stuck to her face. Her entire body trembled and if not for Natsuki supporting her, she would have probably crumbled to the ground.

After her tears dried and slender fingers stroked the back of her head tenderly, Shizuru pulled away.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said, her voice full of sympathy. She paused before continuing, "_Retournons_." Let's go back.

The broken princess only nodded slowly and allowed herself to be led away from the flame-infested Hime that was just as wrecked as she herself was. Thoughts of her father and others who held a small place in her heart swarmed inside her mind. She wondered if they were well. She couldn't bear the thought of them being captured by the gruesome soldiers or perishing in the blazing fire.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was trying not to worry so much about the quiet beauty that trailed behind her. Whenever she glanced back she saw that Shizuru had a far-away look in her eyes and her shoulders were slumped forward as if she were carrying a great weight upon her back.

She wanted to comfort the broken girl. Natsuki suddenly regretted the angry comment she said earlier about Shizuru's home. The raven-haired girl tilted her head toward the sky and saw that the sun would be setting below the horizon soon. The night creatures were already making themselves known with their eager screams begging for the darkness to settle over the land. She glanced at Shizuru once again and noticed no change in her appearance. Natsuki found herself wishing to see that bright smile the Himean always graced her, making her heart thump in her chest a little faster.

An audible sigh full of defeat escaped from her lips. Her pursuit to find an idea that would lift Shizuru's spirits came up empty-handed.

She kept a careful eye on her surroundings. The last remains of daylight were quickly vanishing. There was no possibility of the two girls to make it back to Natsuki's home before nightfall. Natsuki decided that they would have to set camp here among the forest. She slowed to a stop and turned to Shizuru.

"Shizuru, we are to make camp here. Are you alright with that?"

Still no answer. Shizuru just continued to stare at the ground with empty eyes.

Natsuki was really starting to worry about the beautiful Himean but decided it was the best for both of them to get a fire and a shelter built before the last rays of the sun vanished completely. So she walked away to gather supplies, hoping that Shizuru would soon return to her normal self.

"+"

Natsuki had successfully built a small fire and a tiny structure constructed of woven-together branches on the forest floor. Night had long ago fallen and with it came the cold. Two girls and a large wolf were huddled around the fire trying to stop the cold from creeping into their bones. The light from the campfire illuminated the surrounding trees, making them cast elongated, twisted shadows.

Natsuki rummaged through her pouch that was always attached on her hip, hidden from view from her dark cloak. She retrieved strips of jerky that she had made herself when she had killed a large buck for game a few weeks ago. She held her hand out to Shizuru, offering a portion of the provisions. The girl absentmindedly took a strip and began to half-heartedly nibble on it. Natsuki watched her closely before she began to fill her stomach and tossed most of the jerky toward Duran, her faithful companion.

The raven-haired girl saw that Shizuru was shivering from the night air. As she exhaled a puff of mist appeared, illuminated by the fire. Most of her face was covered in shadows and for a short moment the flickering flames would reveal more of her grief-stricken features before they were once again consumed by darkness.

She knew that she needed to comfort the red-eyed girl somehow but she wasn't very good at these kinds of things. She hardly ever spent anytime interacting with other human beings so it was difficult to decide what to do in this kind of situation.

"S-Shizuru, are you okay?" Natsuki asked her voice full of concern.

The Himean looked up at her with a blank stare before she offered a small smile and replied, "Of course, Natsuki."

Natsuki immediately knew that a fake smile was playing on the girl's lips. Shizuru had formed a mask on her face to hide what she was really feeling.

"Liar," Natsuki mumbled loud enough for Shizuru's ears.

Shizuru's eyes lowered to the ground once again. She looked back up when the emerald-eyed hunter spoke once again.

"You're cold," She said, more like a statement than a question. "Let's get some sleep."

Natsuki stood to her feet and brushed her hands on the back of her trousers before offering Shizuru her hand. The princess gave a sad smile and let the girl assist her. They trudged over to the make-shift shelter and Shizuru noticed that the structure was just branches woven together to form a triangle. It was long enough to fit most of their bodies inside but it would be a tight fit and a little cramped. She also noticed that the shelter's floor was covered in leaves and pine straw; Natsuki's attempt to conceal heat and make sleep a little more comfortable.

Shizuru watched as the girl she recently discovered that she loved, crawl into the structure and settle deeper into the pine straw. Shizuru followed Natsuki's example and found out how 'tight of a fit' it was indeed. The two girls' bodies were practically pressed against each other but truthfully neither of them minded too much.

The raven-haired teenager lifted up the edge of her long cloak, beckoning for Shizuru to snuggle close to her. When she did, Natsuki wrapped the cloak around both of their bodies to fend off the chill.

Shizuru felt Duran position himself around their legs and feet, creating more warmth.

Despite losing so much, Shizuru couldn't help but feel complete as she was wrapped in Natsuki's arms. Through the darkness she could barely make out the emerald eyes that were staring back at her. Their faces were so close that they could both feel each other's hot breath graze their lips. The same desire that she felt earlier that day swirled in her stomach making her heart pump blood to her face. Suddenly, she didn't feel so cold anymore.

The tawny-haired princess wanted so badly to feel those lips press against hers. All she had to do was lean forward and close the gap between them and she would claim her prize. But she was too afraid of rejection and it was possible that Natsuki might be the only thing she has left in this world. She didn't want to ruin that.

It took all of her willpower not to lean in and claim those beautiful, full lips. She just stayed still as all of her senses tuned in on the girl that held her. She felt the warmth resonating from Natsuki's body. The sound of the girl filling her lungs with the crisp autumn air and then slowly releasing it. The soft tickle of breath caressing her skin. Natsuki's unique smell of pine, wildflowers, and sweat filled her nose. Everything about the girl Shizuru found desirable.

Shizuru was about to close her eyes and try to fall asleep even though she was filled with an aching need for the girl next to her when she suddenly saw Natsuki closing the distance between their lips.

_Leurs lèvres met_. Their lips met.

When the princesses' eyes slowly closed an explosion of bright colors could be seen behind her eyes. Her blood rushed loudly in her ears and jolts of electricity crawled over her skin. It was as if all of her senses stopped and focused on those pair of trembling lips.

Then just as quickly as the lips appeared they vanished as Natsuki pulled back quickly. The emerald-eyed goddess started to stutter words incoherently as Shizuru felt the girl's body become rigid. It seemed that Natsuki was frightened of what she had just done but Shizuru was going to have none of that. She quieted the stuttering young woman by roughly claiming those soft pair of lips once again.

The red-eyed princess snaked her arms around the one she loved and pulled their shivering bodies closer. Natsuki started to move her lips in time with her own. Shizuru was surprised. She had never kissed before and she didn't really know how, but it was like her instincts took control and she continued.

They were both clumsy in the heated exchange of lips but neither was concerned. All that mattered was that they were together, sharing this amazing experience. Shizuru wanted more. It seemed no matter how much she kissed the emerald-eyed beauty she couldn't destroy that aching need inside of her. If anything, it became even worse.

'What is it that my body wants?' Shizuru asked herself but never received an answer.

Unknown to Shizuru, Natsuki was having a similar problem. Neither one knew what to do exactly but they were still enjoying the kiss.

They soon broke apart to take a much needed break for air. They both smiled lovingly at one another and were about to continue with the kiss when an echo of noise halted the two lovers and a low growl resonate from deep within Duran's throat.

Natsuki went into alert mode. She looked down at Shizuru with a dangerous gleam in her eyes before she lowered her mouth right next to the princesses' ear.

"Stay here and don't make a sound," Natsuki whispered so quietly that Shizuru almost didn't catch it.

The hunter went to move away but Shizuru latched onto Natsuki's forearm, preventing the young woman from leaving. The red-eyed teenager shook her head, her eyes silently pleading for the girl to stay.

The dangerous gleam that occupied Natsuki's emerald orbs disappeared and was replaced with affection as she leaned down and grazed her lips over the other's. She pulled away, removed the hand that held her, and slipped out the shelter into the chilly night air.

Duran was already by her side, sniffing the air. They both crept forward stealthily as they were alert of their surroundings. The white wolf was slightly crouched, ready to attack if needed. Natsuki silently removed the dagger that she hid in a side pocket on her trousers.

She could see a dark shadow moving around among the trees and shadows.

She positioned herself in a fighting position before yelling out, "Duran! _Attaque_!" Attack!

**Okay, before you people review me asking about 'Why Shizuru and Natsuki doesn't know what the hell to do in that particular situation' (cough cough and by situation I mean smex.) You have to remember that this is taking place around Mid-evil times and that is how it was in the old days. They weren't as "aware" of sex as we are now-a-days.**

**--Blue.**


	5. Chapter V

"Duran! _Attaque_!"

As Natsuki's voice rung out into the chilly, night air, the large wolf snarled and threw itself at the dark silhouette. A cry of pain quickly echoed threw the trees as Duran's dagger-like teeth latched onto soft flesh. Natsuki quickly tackled the figure to the ground and brought her blade to the hollow of their throat.

The sound of running footsteps echoed behind her. When she glanced over her shoulder, being sure to hold the knife firmly against the person she had captured, she saw Shizuru urgently running toward them with a torch in hand. As the ruby-eyed girl drew closer, the light from the torch dissolved the darkness and Natsuki could see her prey clearly. It was a small girl, eyes wide in fear, staring back at her.

The girl's eyes shifted nervously from Natsuki to Shizuru. Her cloudy blue eyes sparked in acknowledge as she looked at the familiar face.

"P-princess!" the girl yelled out, her voice drenched in pain.

"Ah! Rei-san!" Shizuru exclaimed as Natsuki watched the exchange confused.

"Wait," Natsuki interrupted, "You know this mongrel?"

"Why, yes, this is Sora Rei-san. She worked in the stables back in Hime," The tawny-haired girl explained, then she caught sight of the young girl's arm, which was bleeding profusely from a bite wound. "Ara! Rei-san, your arm is wounded."

Rei just offered a small smile as Natsuki removed her weight from the small girl and helped her up. Natsuki, being stubborn as usual, managed to mumble an apology to Rei. The stable worker just nodded her head in acknowledgement and nursed her wounds. The trio was moving back toward their camp when Natsuki noticed that Duran wasn't following them. She stopped and examined the large wolf as he continued to peer into the dark forest. Another snarl erupted from his muzzle and sent Natsuki back into alert mode. She crotched low to the ground and hushed the other two by placing a finger to her lips. The other girls immediately fell silent.

"Rei-san was there anyone else that you know about that is roaming through the woods?" Natsuki asked in a whisper.

Rei just clutched her wounded arm and slowly shook her head.

The green-eyed hunter focused back on their surroundings and sniffed the air. There was the faint scent of alcohol being carried by the wind. Natsuki's keen sense of hearing wasn't picking up any sort of sound, but that was exactly what had adrenaline pumping into her veins. An eerie silence hung in the air, not even the slight stir of the wind dared to move. The oxygen she drew into her lungs were filled with the presence of a predatory force not bound to be kind. Natsuki chanced a glance toward Shizuru and saw that she still had the torch in hand.

"Shizuru, put out the flame," Natsuki ordered in a harsh whisper and turned back toward the dark forest as Shizuru obeyed her request.

Everything was plunged into darkness once again.

Then she heard it. It was the slightest of sounds but to Natsuki it was as loud as a gunshot. It was the tightening of string, the groan of wood being bent, and the slight shuffle of feet.

Natsuki dove toward the two girls, tackling them both to the ground as an arrow sliced through the atmosphere and lodged itself into a nearby tree. Soon dozens more of the deadly missiles followed. One of the arrows buried itself into the soft flesh of Natsuki's shoulder. A sharp cry tore from her throat as she grabbed hold of the projectile and yanked it out of her flesh. As she let the arrow drop to the ground, she instructed the girls to escape by nudging them in the opposite direction from their attackers.

Being careful to stay low and use the surrounding trees as cover, they quickly retreated. Duran was ahead, his white fur was like a beacon in the dark, leading the girls the quickest and most efficient direction away from danger.

Natsuki was having trouble running because of her wound. Blood was trickling down the length of her arm and dropping to the forest floor. She grit her teeth and continued to run because she could hear that their assailants were tailing them close behind. Up ahead, Shizuru and Rei were running as fast as their legs could carry them. They were clumsy in the dark and relied solely on the flash of white in the distance.

Panting breath, the biting wind, the snaps of twigs, and the sound of footsteps were the only noises that reverberated throughout the forest.

It seemed like they had been running for hours.

Shizuru knew that if it wasn't for the rush of adrenaline coursing through her body her legs would've already given out. She glanced back behind her and her heart leaped to her throat when she saw blood oozing out of a deep gash on Natsuki's shoulder. The loss of blood was steadily taking a toll on the young girl. Shizuru fell in step beside the prize of her affection and silently urged her on.

The red-eyed princess knew that if Natsuki passed out then she was going to be captured and killed. She mentally made an oath; that if the girl she loved couldn't go on, then she would not leave her, even if that meant death for herself as well.

Slowly but surely, Natsuki was losing her strength. Her pace became slower as her vision became blurry. A voice inside of her head screamed for her to not give up but the voice was slowly decreasing in volume and soon it had disappeared completely. Now the only thing that was occupying her thoughts was of her raged breath and her slowing heartbeat. She hardly even took notice of when her knees buckled and she fell to the forest floor.

_C'est __l'extrémité__._ This is the end.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that Shizuru was kneeling by her side, holding her weak body in a tight embrace. As a last attempt she tried to weakly push the girl away; a wordless plea for Shizuru to leave her and escape. The red-eyed princess just tightened her hold on the wounded girl, refusing the request. The possibility of leaving the girl she loved behind didn't even cross her mind.

Shizuru dragged the injured hunter behind a thicket of undergrowth and lay down beside her. She cuddled close to Natsuki's body and wrapped her arms around her in an effort to try to warm up the now icy skin of her companion. She had the strong urge to cry but she knew that she had to be strong for Natsuki's sake. She hated seeing Natsuki in so much pain, for it was etched on her features.

She could hear Natsuki weakly whisper something over the nearing footsteps of their enemy. Shizuru gently hushed her as she stroked Natsuki's raven locks and placed lingering kisses on her brow.

The tawny-haired girl couldn't help but pray for a miracle to take place. She had hoped that the enemy would rush pass them blindly and miss seeing the two helpless figures lying on the ground.

It seemed that God was not on their side.

'At least Rei-san got away,' Shizuru thought to herself as the footfalls were upon them now.

The darkness separated as the flame from a torch lit up both of their faces. Shizuru didn't even dare to look up. She continued to watch Natsuki intently. Now that there was light, the princess could see her companion's face clearly. The color from Natsuki's face was drained and her eyes were clouded and hazily looking back at her. Even on the thin line that separated her from life and death, she was still beautiful.

Shizuru offered the said girl a small smile as she reassured her in a whisper, "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you. Wait for me, ne?"

After she spoke she stroked Natsuki's ice-cold face and calmly glanced toward the oncoming shadowy figure. From the broad shoulders and the square jaw, Shizuru guessed that it was a man. She could barely see his face, but that didn't really matter. She didn't care who this man was or how he would see fit to take away her life. The only thing that was of any importance was wrapped in her arms.

She stared deep into hazy, emerald orbs and didn't dare look away. She wanted the last thing that she saw in life to be those beautiful, jewel-like eyes. Those eyes that seemed like they could peer deep into the depths of her very soul and unlock all of her secrets that she buried close to her heart, never to be revealed.

She uttered a small, 'I love you' in French as she waited for the finish blow.


	6. Chapter VI

Dusk was falling as Shizuru reached the plains outside the town of Coarsen. She had made good speed, following the old Otome road toward Capstan, across the sweeping hemp fields, the _cancanières_, and the emerald seas of barley.

Each day since that faithful night, Shizuru had ridden until the sun became too fierce. Then she and Tatou, her newly found mare, took shelter and rested before traveling on until dusk.

The first night she'd found lodgings in the fortified town of Azalea with friends of her father. As she traveled farther east, she saw fewer people in the fields and villages and those that she did see were suspicious, wariness showing in their dark eyes. She heard rumors of the Obsidian Lord's soldiers. Each tale was bloodier, more wicked than the last.

Shizuru pulled Tatou to a walk, not sure if she should press on to Coarsen or look for shelter close by. The clouds were marching fast across an increasingly angry sky and the air was thick with the promise of rain. In the distance, there was the occasional rumble of thunder, growling like a bear waking from a winter sleep. Shizuru did not want to risk being caught in the brewing storm.

Tatou was nervous. Shizuru could feel her tendons bristling beneath her coat and twice she shied away from sudden movements of hare or fox hiding in hedgerows at the roadside.

Ahead Shizuru could see there was a small copse of oak and ash. It wasn't dense enough to be the natural summer habitat of larger animals but the trees were tall and generous and the tops of their branches looked to be woven away by countless feet, suggested the wood was a popular local shortcut to the town.

Tatou once again shifted uneasily beneath her as a flicker of lightning momentarily lit up the sky. It helped her make up her mind. She would wait until the storm had passed over.

Whispering encouragement into the horse's ear, Shizuru persuaded the mare forward into the dark green embrace of the wood.

Shizuru led the chestnut Arab deeper into the woods' grasp. The topsoil was damp, although the ground beneath was still rock solid. The leaves at the side of the path rustled beneath Tatou's hooves. Shizuru concentrated on the reassuring sounds of the birds, as she scouted the distance.

Her eyes finally skimmed across a useful area. The trees were spaced close together and their dense canopy of leaves would assist in keeping her and her belongings dry.

She unsaddled her chestnut mare, gave its thick neck a gentle pat, then let it feast on the fresh grass buried underneath the layer of dead leaves nearby. As her faithful companion shuffled around, in search of food, Shizuru began setting camp.

By the time she was finished, the sky held no trace of light and the air was filled with the screams of night creatures. Taking one last look at Tatou, she lay in her shelter and found comfort in the warm animal skins of her bed.

Since she had nothing else to occupy her mind, she found her thoughts drifting back to her precious Natsuki. She still remembered that distant memory vividly, as if it had happened two moons ago.

* * *

(Flashback)

_She was waiting for the finishing blow but it never came. In confusion, she looked up at the towering mass above her and was surprised when she took in the familiar face of her father's right hand man, Monsieur Takade._

_It seemed that she wasn't the only one who was speechless from the shock._

"_P-p-princess!" A flustered Takade sputtered. "I-I-forgive me! For I did not know that it was you we were after. Are you alright? Were you harmed?"_

_Relief washed over her. Tears of joy were stinging at the corner of her eyes as the realization that she and Natsuki were to live._

'_Thank the gods,' Shizuru mentally prayed._

"_Yes, I am fine but Monsieur, please, you have to save Natsuki!" She exclaimed, terror creeping into her voice._

_Takade was quick to call one of his aids. Shizuru made no attempt to stand as she was still latched onto the motionless girl beside her. Natsuki's eyes were closed and her skin flushed and cool to the touch. _

_Shizuru was thinking how cruel it would be if Natsuki died by the hands of her own people. _

_Several soldiers stepped forward and pried the young girl out of her arms and took her away for treatment. She watched as her Natsuki was carried off, one of her arms lifelessly daggling and dragging lightly across the ground. Shizuru wordlessly followed, like a moth drawn to light, trudging slowly, almost painfully, after the light of her world. _

'_Please, don't leave me Natsuki,' Shizuru urged silently, 'please.'_

_Her insides were screaming and her heart was breaking, but her face remained solemn. Her mask, that she had skillfully created by the teachings of her father, was in full force. _

_Shizuru remembered well when her father had told her when she was around eight years of age, "Shizuru, you are a princess, and as your duty, you can't let yourself reveal your emotions. You have to keep them locked away. Princesses are strong and can never let others see their weaknesses."_

_She also remembered the gloomy expression on her father's face as he lectured her. That small smile that held a hint of sadness at the words her spoke to her._

_So, with the mask still present on her face, she followed after the love of her life, as the voice in her head still pleaded, 'Please don't leave me Natsuki, please.'_

_But Natsuki must have heard her cry, because she didn't leave her. After a couple of days the said girl awoke, still weak from the loss of blood, but alive. Shizuru had tackled the recovered hunter in a tight embrace and Natsuki had just enough blood to pull off a deep blush. _

_Shizuru had explained to Natsuki what had happened and how they had ended up in a small village known as Azure. _

_Natsuki had asked where Duran and Rei-san were but Shizuru could only shake her head sorrowfully. A little after Natsuki and Shizuru were escorted to Azure, she had asked Takade to look for the small girl and the wolf. He did as he was told and when he came back he regretfully told her that there was no sign of the two._

_Natsuki was ordered to stay in bed for the next several days and Shizuru watched over her carefully. It was one day, when Shizuru had woken and discovered that Natsuki's bed was empty. She was about to go into hysterics when she saw a simple note placed on the pillow where Natsuki's head used to lay._

_Shizuru carefully opened the note with nimble fingers and began to read the scratchy handwriting etched in ink:_

_**Dear Shizuru,**_

_**I'm sorry I could not stay any longer, but I had to embark on another journey. Maybe one day I will tell you why I had to disappear so suddenly. But I can tell you this; Dark times have once again settled on this land. It is important that you keep one eye open at all times, even as you sleep. Trust no one. I ask you to take this heed.**_

_**You have to leave, Shizuru. When I found out that you were the princess of Hime I knew that there was danger lurking in every shadow. Please, believe me.**_

_**Go to the lands of Southern Otome. Once there change you name and **__**never**__** reveal your true identity. I will meet you there one day and we will decide what our next step will be. Take care of yourself, Shizuru and keep a trained eye on the horizon.**_

_**-Natsuki**_

* * *

Shizuru was now fingering the letter that she kept in her trouser's pocket. She found that whenever she thought about Natsuki, she always unconsciously touched the note as if for reassurance that her beloved was not just a far away dream.

She had taken Natsuki's advice and left. It's not like she had much to stay for anyway. Her father was still missing, along with Duran and Rei-san, and Hime was burned to the ground and overrun by Obsidian's troops. So, Shizuru had packed up some of her belongings and left without looking back. Whenever she stopped in a town to stock up on supplies, if, by any chance, someone asked her name, she was now known as Shizuru Viola. No longer was she Shizuru Fujino, the Himean princess.

She had cut her waist length hair and it now hung in waves a little pass her shoulders. She had also replaced her frilly dresses for trousers and baggy shirts. Her well manicured nails were now chipped and a ring of dirt forever occupied the space under them. She no longer wore sparkling jewelry of blues, greens, and reds. Instead she was adorned with smudges of mud and the glisten of sweat.

Yes, she was not Shizuru Fujino. She was now a humble peasant, forever traveling on the roads with only her horse to keep her company. Not that she minded. For once in her life, Shizuru was able to experience the sweet taste of freedom. She discovered how difficult life could be, how it could quickly lift you up to the highest places and slowly drag you back down again.

Shizuru brought the letter to her face and placed the smooth paper against her lips. It brought her comfort and it helped her get through the trying times of her new life.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru breathed into the night air as she closed her eyes and imagine her beloved. Only the full moon and the surrounding stars were the witness of the small smile that graced Shizuru's lips.


	7. Chapter VII

Shizuru cleared the brow of the hill and there it was. The lively village known as Auden that lay deep in the land of Otome. The village dominated the landscape. It was so much more imposing than Shizuru had imagined, more substantial and complete. From this distance, with the purple mountains thrown into sharp relief behind in the distance, it looked like a magical kingdom floating in the sky.

_Elle __était __amoureuse __immédiatement_. She fell in love immediately.

The village was set on top of a grassy hill. The slopes swept down to streets filled with red-roofed houses. On the flat land at the bottom there were fields of vines, fig and olive trees, and wigwams of heavy ripe tomatoes in rows.

Reluctant to venture closer and risk breaking the spell, Shizuru watched the sun set, stripping the color from everything. She shivered, the evening air suddenly chill on her bare arms.

Shizuru was staying in a local tavern that was immediately opposite the main gates, set in pretty gardens, sunk down out of sight of the road. She was shown to a comfortable room on the first floor. Shizuru flung open the windows to let the world in. Smells of cigar smoke, garlic, and the sour aroma of freshly brewed ale floated into the room. She didn't bother unpacking, for she wasn't going to be here long. In the morning, she decided to talk to the locals and figure out if there were any houses located outside of town that she could occupy for the remainder of her stay.

She climbed onto the lumpy mattress and settled into the scratchy, wool sheets. It wasn't long before sleep was granted.

Morning rose with bird song and crow calls. Shizuru left the inn and crossed the road toward the Cite. Steep concrete steps led up into a small park bordered on two sides by bushes and tall evergreens and plane trees. Beyond the hedges, Shizuru could see the gray heads and shoulders of tombs and gravestones behind the walls of the cemetery, a row of cypress and yew protecting the sleepers from casual glances.

As she travelled along the cobbled road, sidestepping carts and giggling toddlers, she noticed the stone pillar from which an ugly stone gargoyle stared out, its flat face uncompromising and blunt. She walked over a bridge, which was squat and confined and fashioned from stone, chain, and wood. The boards creaked and moaned protest beneath her feet. There was a small trickle of a stream in the moat beneath her, the grass speckled with dusty wild flowers.

She paused under the high, narrow arch of the _Lices_, a dusty, wide area between the outer and inner ring of the fortification. Here, the cobbled main street was narrow and sloped upwards and the buildings were packed so close together that a gutter rat would have a difficult time trying to squeeze through the alley. The high buildings trapped the noise. Different languages of shouts and cries could be heard for miles. Shops leapt out at her, begging to sell their merchandise.

Shizuru let her feet guide her to the main square. It was small and a single fountain dominated the square, its water gushing out toward the sky only to fall with a splash into the water below, waiting for the cycle to continue once more. Along the sides were marketplaces and restaurants and clipped plane trees. Their spreading branches, wide like entwined and sheltering hands above the crowd of people.

From somewhere among the busy streets, Shizuru could hear the town crier shouting out important announcements and events. He was the one she was looking for. She managed to find the man without being knocked over by the gathering people. It was difficult and she had to push and shove to get through but she eventually succeeds.

"Good sir," the man paused his ranting as she got his attention, "Where might one go to find out about residing someplace outside of town?"

"Ah! No worries _mademoiselle_. If you wish to find good lodgings go to _Monsieur_ Tate. He resides in a small cottage just outside of the eastern gates. Look for his crest that is embedded on his front door. It is that of a dragon. You can't miss it," He shouted over the noise of the street.

Shizuru nodded her head in thanks and went toward the eastern gates. After paying the guards their entry fee, Shizuru exited the town and breathed a sigh of relief at the calm and collected quietness of nature; a stark difference compared to the town.

Soon enough, a small cabin with the crest of a dragon came into view. The dragon was elaborately colored and gave off the sense of power and indifference. She gingerly knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently. Soon after the door creaked open and a young man with unruly auburn colored hair appeared.

"What can I do for you, _mademoiselle_?" He asked, a polite smile adorning his features.

"Ara, are you _Monsieur_ Tate? If so, then I have come to speak to you about real estate," Shizuru explained, returning the smile.

The young man's eyes lit up in recognition and he pulled the door wide open and gesturing for Shizuru to come in.

"You have come to the right place…um…" He looked at her curiously, silently asking for her name.

"Shizuru," She stated confidently, "Shizuru Viola."

"It is a pleasure to meet you _Mademoiselle_ Viola."

"As to you."

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea, maybe?" Tate asked as he lead Shizuru toward the sitting room.

Shizuru couldn't help to genuine smile that tugged the corners of her lips upward at the mention of tea. It had been too long since she had drank that of her favorite pastime. "Tea would be wonderful."

She settled in on the welcoming armchair that sat across from a large couch as Tate disappeared into another room to fetch her requested refreshment. Her eyes wandered around the small room and took in the surrounding scenery and she was thankful for the warmth given off by the small fireplace.

Tate reentered the room and set the delicate china on the table along with a bowl of sugar cubes and a saucer of fresh cream.

"_Merci_," Shizuru said as she held the cup of tea in both hands as an attempt to warm them. Before she took a sip, she breathed in the smell of warmth resonating from the liquid.

"You are very welcome. The cold winter as started to seep into the air nowadays, so it's only proper to offer a warm refreshment such as tea. So what's this about real estate? Are you interested in a piece of land?"

"Ara, I believe I am. I was hoping to purchase land and a residence of some sort. I'm not looking for something in peculiar, just a decent place to live."

Tate took a sip of tea as he pondered over what she said. "Well there are only limited houses outside of the village. Not many choose to reside far from civilization. Is your husband a farmer of some sort? Although, to be honest, one such as yourself does not appear to be the wife of a farmer nevertheless you are so young, which was why I was calling you '_Mademoiselle'_. You will have to forgive me _Madame_ Viola."

"You have misunderstood, _Monsieur_ Tate. I have not taken a husband. I, myself, require a piece of land."

"_Aucun __mar_i? No husband? But surely you are not thinking of living so far from the town alone?"

"I am. I do not need to be bound by a man to live outside of the village. I assure you, I can pull my own weight," Shizuru corrected with an air of confidence.

Tate looked at his guest with worrisome eyes. He did not find it wise that a young girl such as Shizuru should live alone out in the wilderness. There are many dangers and if a girl of her stature was far from civilization she could not find help for many miles. It was worrisome indeed but Tate knew that he couldn't argue. She did not seem like the type to listen to reason and probably had her heart set on her dangerous idea. He watched the girl with eyes the color of crimson take a long sip of her tea; those eyes watched him carefully over the rim of the china.

A long sigh emitted from Tate as he spoke, "Well, I guess there is no chance to change your mind. If you'll just wait here while I go fetch the legal documents and then we can discuss which land you prefer."

"_Merci, Monsieur_ Tate," She said calmly even though excitement rushed through her veins. She was one step closer to seeing her Natsuki again.

**People never cease to amaze me. I've gotten a lot of reviews of people complaining about how they don't understand the French sentences in my story. This is a note to every individual that is too oblivious for their own good:**

**THE MEANING ALWAYS FOLLOWS AFTER THE FRENCH WORDS!!**

**If you still don't understand what I'm saying here is an example:**

_**French:** Elle __était __amoureuse __immédiatement_.** English:** She fell in love immediately.

**I pray you understand now...and for all the people who actually understood the way this sequence worked, I congradulate you. You have a higher IQ than most stupid people.**

**-Blue IV**


	8. Chapter VIII

The land was called Garderobe; better known as '_La __Vallée__ des __Loups_' or 'The Valley of the Wolves." The instant Shizuru heard this she decided right then and there that it was the place that she planned to buy and spend the rest of her days waiting for her beloved. She could still clearly see Monsieur Tate's reaction. He found it questionable that Shizuru had decided to choose a place that she had never even laid eyes on. But he knew there was no room to argue, so he wordlessly gathered the legal documents. After she had paid the sum and marked the pages with her signature, the land of Garderobe was legally hers to own.

Tate's directions were good. An hour after leaving Otome, Shizuru found herself on the outskirts of Garderobe. High bamboo and wild grasses leaping in the winds, sheltering fertile green fields, were bordering a pretty road. Her faithful companion, Tatou, was set a sluggish pace as the rider took in all the sights and sounds of her soon-to-be home. All around were unbroken views of mountains and valleys. The mountains were a brisk purple and blue in the crisp autumn air.

One last bend in the road revealed a small, two-story cottage off the side of the private road. When Shizuru approached closer she was taken aback by the sight. The house was a weather-worn white; streams of vines grew wild and untamed as they clung to the walls. An air of abandonment hung about everything.

A fairy-tale summer rose, its crimson blooms hanging heavily from the bough, framed the old-fashioned wooden door and large brown shutters. The paint on the shutters and the front door was peeling and the empty black windows gaped. The house looked weary but promising.

Shizuru dismounted the chestnut mare and sauntered up the three steps that led to the large, wrap-around porch. They groaned and screeched their welcome; long forgotten the weight of visitors. She fished in the pocket of her trousers and extracted a brass key given to her when she had officially owned her own little piece of paradise.

The lock was stiff and Shizuru had to jiggle the heavy brass key around until she managed to make it turn. She gave a good hard shove and the door creaked ajar, scrapping over hardwood floors. It opened straight into a single downstairs room, the kitchen area to her left and a larger living area to her right. The house felt cold and damp, the maudlin smell of a home long abandoned. The chill air crept around her legs like a housecat in greeting.

Shizuru crossed the room and opened the large window in the living room and pushed back the heavy brown shutters. Straightaway, the sun flooded in, transforming the room. Leaning out, she breathed in the scent of the roses, the aroma chasing her feelings of exhaust away. She turned back around and took in the room. Two high-backed wooden armchairs were set at an angle to the fireplace. The chimney surround was gray stone, with a few forgotten china ornaments arranged on the mantel, coated with dust. The blackened remains of a fire, long cold, sat in the grate. Hanging on the wall beside the fireplace was an oil painting of a French cathedral set among fields of sunflowers and vines. A dining table, four chairs and a sideboard occupied the back of the room.

In the far corner of the room were two doors. Upon further inspection, Shizuru discovered that the first turned out to be the utility cupboard—a dustpan and wicker broom sat just below a couple of coat hooks. The second door contained the stairs.

Her leather boots clipped on the wooden treads as she made her way up into the dark. A bedroom was on the second level. The first thing that caught her attention was the single bed pushed against the far wall, which was made up with sheets and blankets and a heavy feather eiderdown. A lump of dried-out soap sat inside a basin that was placed on top of a poorly-built stand. A dresser made out of oak was adjacent to the bed. Shizuru unconsciously smoothed her hand over the dust-covered surface. She turned to the oak desk by the window which allowed her to look out at the mountains; a perfect view of the horizon.

The former princess caught her breath. An image of Natsuki, as she had once been, came to her mind. She enjoyed the pleasure and comfort the daydream brought to her. She wished that she was aware of where her love was located. She liked to imagine that the raven-haired beauty was somewhere running along wildflowers and tall grasses; coming home to her with open arms and grasping hands.

Her parents had taught her to pray. When she was old enough to question the presence of evil in the world and found that the Church could provide no satisfactory answers, she'd taught herself to stop. But she remembered the sense of meaning that religion could confer. The certainty, the promise of salvation lying somewhere beyond the clouds that had never entirely left her. So, she found herself praying once again. Hoping for Natsuki a sort of protection against the 'enemies' she described in the letter she had left for her.

She continued to stare out the window, looking toward the horizon, until the last rays of the sun descended below the crest of the mountains, turning the world from white to gray.

* * *

She had grown accustomed to the dark.

She was being held in a stable or animal pen of some sort. There was a sharp, acrid smell of urine, straw, and a sickly sweet odor she couldn't place. A strip of white light showed under the door, but she couldn't tell if it was late afternoon or early morning. Here, she had no understanding of time; since it slipped from her grasp long ago.

The rope around her legs chafed, irritating the raw, broken skin on her ankles. Her wrists were bound tighter and she was tethered to one of several metal rings attached to the wall.

She shifted position, trying to get comfortable. Insects were crawling across her hands and face. She was covered in bites. Her wrists were sore where the robe was rubbing and her shoulders were stiff where her arms had been pulled back for so long. Mice or rats scuttled in the straw in the corners of the pen, but she'd become accustomed to their presence in the same way she'd ceased to notice the pain and discomfort.

She had gone beyond hunger some time back, but her parched throat craved water. The small amount of water they'd given her had gone and her lips were cracked where she'd licked them, over and over. She tried to remember how long a normal, healthy person could survive without water.

She heard the scrunch of the gravel. Her heart contracted and adrenaline surged through her, as it did every time she heard a sound outside. Until now, nobody had ever entered. She pulled herself up into a sitting position as the padlock was unlocked. There was a heavy clunk as the chain fell, coiling in itself, in spirals of dull chatter, then the sound of the door juddering on its hinges. She hid her face away as sunlight, aggressively bright, burst into the gloom of the hut and a dark, stocky man ducked inside. He was wearing a hooded cloak that covered his eyes from view. Instinctively, she shrank back against the wall, ashamed of the tight knot of fear in her stomach.

The man crossed the hut in two strides. He grabbed the rope and dragged her to her feet. He produced a knife from his pocket.

She flinched, tried to pull away. "_Non_," she whispered. "Please." She despised the pleading tone of her voice, but couldn't help it. Terror had stripped her of her pride. He smiled as he brought the blade close to her throat, revealing rotten teeth stained yellow from smoking. He reached behind her and cut through the rope tethering her to the wall, then jerked on the rope, pulling her forward. Weak and disorientated, she lost her balance and dropped heavily to her knees.

"I can't walk. You'll have to untie me." She darted a glance at her bound feet. "_Mes __pieds_."

The man hesitated a moment, then sawed through the thicker bonds on her ankles as if he was carving meat.

"_Lève-toi_. _Vite_!" He raised his arm as if he was going to strike, but then jerked on the rope again, dragging her toward him. "_Vite_!" He repeated.

Her legs were stiff, but she was too scared to disobey. Her ankles were ringed wit broken skin, which strained with every step she took, sending pain shooting up her calves. The ground lurched and pitched beneath her as she stumbled out into the light. The sun was fierce. She felt it burning into her retinas. The air was chilly and cut her like a frozen knife. But she was thankful for the fresh air as she took in deep gulps, burning her lungs in the process. As she walked the short distance from her makeshift prison, she forced herself to look around, realizing it might be the only chance she'd get to figure out where they had taken her. Despite everything, she wasn't sure.

Gathering courage, she managed to ask, "_Ce qui sont toi allant faire à moi_?" What are you going to do to me?

The evil man sneered under his hood. "_Que__voulez-vous__ dire? _What do you mean? We're going to take very, _**very**_, good care of you, Sora Rei Luxemburg."

It was obvious he was lying through his rotting teeth.

**So, does everyone remember when I (not very kindly) mocked those people who couldn't figure out what the French words meant (Even though I wrote the english right beside it)? Well, I must of hurt their pride or something because I got a lot of nasty private messages...**

**Of course I just ignored them.**

**Did they really expect me to reply back? I dunno...whatever.**

**Truthfully, I didn't even know that stupid people had pride. What do ya know, I learned something new today.**


	9. Chapter IX

Shizuru started to run as soon as her feet hit the ground, stumbling along a steep, rough forest track between two columns of high trees. The trees were dense and tall and towered above her. She grabbed at the branches to slow herself, but her hands went straight through and clumps of tiny leaves came away in her fingers, like hair on a brush, staining the tips green.

The path sloped away beneath her feet. Shizuru was aware of the crunch of stone and rock, which had replaced the soft earth, moss and twigs on the track higher up the mountain. Still, there was no sound. No birds singing, no voices calling, nothing but her own ragged breathing.

The path twisted and coiled back on itself, sending her scuttling this way and that, until she rounded the corner and saw the silent wall of fire blocking the path ahead. She put her hands up to shield her face from the billowing, puffing, red and orange and yellow flames that whipped and swirled in the air, like reeds under the surface of a river.

A face was taking shape in the flames, there was only one, a young woman with a gentle yet forceful expression, reaching toward her with outstretched arms. Shizuru was spiraling through the air like a wisp of smoke; the woman's thin, strong arms embracing her, holding her tight. She was safe.

* * *

Shizuru rose early, awoken by the sounds of bird song echoing across the snow-covered valley. She dressed quickly in a pair of stained trousers and a simple top, which she tucked into the hem of her pants, and then finished by pulling her arms through a thick, well-insulated coat. She then continued to tie back her tawny hair with a strap of leftover cloth. Now, she was once again ready for a hard, monotonous day of work.

As she exited her home of two years, she turned up the collar of her jacket and held it closed with a tight fist as a poor attempt to keep the chill from sinking deep into her bones. Otome's winters were famous for a reason. Her exposed knuckles were already a deep red after only a few minutes and the cold nipped at the tips of her ears. As she trudged through the snow in the direction of the somnolent barn where Tatou and Manti—the stubborn heifer she had purchased soon after she had moved here—were located. She arrived at her desired destination and willed her frozen fingers to close around the sliding doors rusty handle. The massive entrance groaned in protest but otherwise complied. Tatou greeted her with a high-pitched whiny as her black eyes twinkled in delight.

She refilled both animal's water troths and pitched fresh hay into their stables. Later, she would have to return to milk Manti and take her mare out for exercise. But, at the moment, she had to tend to the chickens that were resting in their coop behind the barn. After she had gathered eggs, placed them in a cloth-covered, wicker basket, and scattered feed along the ground, Shizuru walked briskly toward the back of the house where her bare garden would be flourished with green crops when spring melted the snow and brought warmth. There, she began the long, tedious task of gathering and chopping wood. The sound of the ax connecting with timber bounced of the surrounding wall of mountains and mingled in with the various sounds of nature.

By the time she had finished, the hazy, heatless sun was high in the sky. Despite the cold, Shizuru had worked up a sweat. As she wiped the sweat from her eyes, her line of vision shifted toward the horizon. She strained her eyes; willing for a dark silhouette to suddenly rise from behind the snow-capped mountains.

As the days grew to months and the months grew to years, her eyes would never fail to unconsciously gaze in the distance; her crimson orbs full of longing and hope. She often dreamed about seeing her beloved Natsuki materialize upon the far expanse of peaks.

"Reviennent à moi bientôt, mon amour," Come back to me soon, my love, Shizuru whispered into the wind.

* * *

This night brought with it the presence of a fierce and unforgiving storm. The clouds were marching fast across an increasingly angry sky and the air was thick with the promise of rain. In the distance, there was the occasional rumble of thunder and the sudden flash of lightning.

Shizuru laid awake in bed, as the dark clouds continued to brew up trouble. Soon after the sound of heavy rain pounded against the bedroom window relentlessly. Somehow, it was soothing for the tawny haired woman. The steady beating on glass called her to sleep and her eyes grew heavy with exhaustion.

She bolted upright with hands on her knees, her face drained to a milky white as she took in the sight before her. A shadow was standing in the far corner of her room; calmly watching her from the shadows. She couldn't make out who the shadow was because the dark enveloped their entire body; not revealing any hint to an identity. Shizuru felt as if her legs were weighted with iron and fear stopped her from breathing freely.

When she came to her senses, every nerve in her body was alert to the intruder. Neither moved as they continued to watch each other intently; waiting for the other to make the first move. Shizuru was about lunge for the small dagger she kept hidden under the mattress but froze when a flash of lightning momentarily lit up the dark room and a pair of green orbs were illuminated.

Her heart skipped in it's steady rhythm and tears sprung to her eyes.

"Natsuki?" She questioned; her voice small and thick with emotions as she silently pleaded with the gods that what she had just seen was not a trick of the mind or a cruel trick of some kind.

There was a pregnant silence before Shizuru heard that deep, husky voice that she had long dreamed of hearing.

"Shizuru…"

**I'm aware that this chapter is pretty short and I apologize. I don't have a lot of time since I've been really busy lately. It seems that the more the school year progesses, more and more homework is assigned. -sigh-**

**Also, sorry I don't have anything clever or insulting to say this time.**

**Wow...why am I apologizing so much? You should be thankful I bothered writing this at all...I could have waited next week to finish.**

**Well, I'll be expecting many thanks. So get to it...**


	10. Chapter X

Sora Rei could sense there was someone in the room with her. She struggled to lift her head. She felt sick. Her mouth was dry and there was a dull thudding in her head, like a monotonous hum. She couldn't move. It took a few seconds for her to identify the fact she was sitting on a chair now, her arms pulled tight behind her back and her ankles strapped to the wooden les. There was a slight movement, a creak of the bare floorboards as someone shifted position.

"_Qui est là ?_" Who's there?

Her palms were slippery with fear. A trickle of sweat ran down the small of her back. Rei forced her eyes open, but she still couldn't see. She panicked. Shaking her head, blinking, trying to bring back the light until she realized the hood was back on her head. It smelled of earth and mold.

Was she still in the farmhouse? She remembered the oncoming blow, the surprise of the sharp pain. The same man from before. Surely someone would come and save her? Wouldn't they?

"Who's there?" No one answered, although she could feel them close. The air was greasy with the smell of sour ale and the sickly sweet aroma of cigars. "What do you want?"

The door opened. Footsteps. Rei felt the change in atmosphere. An instinct for self-preservation kicked in and she struggled wildly for a moment to get free. The rope only tightened, putting more pressure on her shoulders, making them ache.

The door shut with an ominous, heavy thud.

She fell still. For a moment, there was silence, then the sound of someone waking toward her, closer and closer. Rei shrank back in her chair. He stopped right in front of her. Like an animal circling his prey, he walked round the chair a couple of times, and then dropped his rough hands on her lithe shoulders.

"Who are you? Please, take this blindfold off at least."

"We need to have another talk, Sora Rei." A voice, cold and precise, cut through her like a knife.

He suddenly jerked the chair back.

Rei screamed, plummeting backwards, powerless to stop herself from falling. The back of her head hit hard and a searing pain shot across her temple. Then, without warning, he suddenly righted the chair. Rei's neck snapped forward with the force of it.

"Where is Natsuki Kuga?"

"I can't breathe," she whispered.

He ignored her. She heard him click his fingers and the sound of a second chair being placed in front of her. He sat down and pulled her toward him so his knees were pressing against her thighs.

"Where is Natsuki Kuga? We know you were with her."

"I don't know," She cried. "I told you everything I knew two days ago, I swear it."

The blow came out of nowhere, striking her right cheek and slamming her head back. Rei could taste blood in her mouth, sliding over her tongue and down the back of her throat. Tears of frustration welled up, threatening to spill over.

"Where is Natsuki Kuga?" The same question that they repeatedly asked her; but one she didn't have an answer to.

She screamed in a high pitched whine, "I don't know! Please, I don't know!"

He hit her again, this time with his fist, not the flat of his hand. Blood spurted from her nose and poured down her chin.

"This will stop if you just answer the question."

Sora Rei just whimpered in response and flinched as he placed his hand on her throat and started to squeeze, harder, until it felt like an iron collar tightening around her neck. She thrashed from side to side, trying to get some air but he was too powerful. Just as she could feel herself starting to lose consciousness, black tinting her vision, he released her. She felt him fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, undoing them one by one.

"_Ce qui sont toi faisant_?" What are you doing? she choked out, then flinched at his cold, clinical touch on her skin.

"No one's looking for you." There was the harsh and unmistakenable sound of a blade being drawn. Terror flooded through, rising higher and drowning her thoughts. "No one's going to come."

"Please. Please, don't hurt me…"

* * *

"Shizuru…"

At that simple name spoken, Shizuru had already tossed the covers aside and quickly proceeded to the dark shadow that still stood unmoving. Another flash of lightning sparked the room into light and the former princess once again saw the object of her desire for a split second before the room was once again consumed. But the sudden sight of her beloved made her stop short and slowly, tentively, move forward with an outstretched arm; shaky fingers reluctant to find that the shadow was nothing more than a cruel joke of the gods.

After a moment's hesitation, she brushed the tips of her fingers against…_cool skin_. An audible gasp forced its way through the sudden swelling in her chest and her emotion-constricted throat. She was so overwhelmed by the realization that this was not just a dream; that Natsuki was really standing an arms length away; a distance that, now, seemed too far for her liking.

Shizuru was considering on closing the distance, when the shadow suddenly shifted. A dark hand was placed over her own, still ghosting over the smooth flesh of Natsuki's cheek, and pressed her hovering fingers more firmly against the clammy skin.

This action caused the red-eyed woman to return from her momentary relapse and embrace the shadow that stood before her. Hot trails of tears leaked down her face and mingled with raven locks.

"Natsuki," She managed to choke out pathetically; sounding more like a feeble newborn that was stumbling over its first spoken word. "Natsuki…"

A slender but firm finger pressed against her lips and thwarted any sounds the tawny-haired beauty might have made. A slightly questioning look adopted into her features. The shadow once again shifted and Shizuru could feel hot breath stir close to the sensitive skin directly under her ear. A course whisper sounded.

"Shizuru, I would like nothing more than to hold you close and bless my selfish lips with your own but we can not afford that luxury just yet. I'm sorry but we must leave quickly."

Another quizzical gaze was thrown her way.

"Shizuru? Remember those stories that you told me about? The ones about how I was a goddess that had watched over Hime for centuries? Well…what if I told you…what if I told you that all of those stories held some truth in their words?

**So, I know I've been kinda bitchy lately and I would like to apologize. I should probably consider anger management or something...I don't know. Anyway, lets just forget everything I said and blame it on PMSing or Raging hormones.**

**--BlueIV**


	11. Chapter XI

The sound of a loud bang coming from downstairs made them both jump.

"Natsuki, the door!" Shizuru whispered fiercely right before a hand etched in shadow quickly enveloped her lips; effectively silencing her. She could make out muffled voices in the hall.

"Quick," Natsuki hissed, pointing toward the bed. "Let me handle this."

The former princess reluctantly ran to the bed and crawled into the gap between the mattress and the floor. There was a pungent smell of cracked leather and the dust tickled her nose. By tilting her head a little, Shizuru could just about see her lover's figure mold into the shadows of her room. Footsteps sounded up the stairs. Louder and louder they became until they reached the door. Suddenly the door flew open as it was ripped off the hinges completely. Men crossed into the room; their stances ready for pursuit. They rushed to the bed and threw off the covers as if expecting to find what they were looking for. Muddy boots were the only thing that lined her vision as angry snarls resounded above her.

"Damnit! We were too late!" A deep, booming voice pierced the night.

"Not quite," the familiar voice of her Natsuki interrupted the grunts of disapproval by the strange men that were sent for her. The strangers jerked around. Shizuru strained to get a better look, frantic to see if her love would be alright.

It was at this time, that Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was armed with the same blade from when they had first met. But, unlike the first time, the men sent to kill her were more experienced and were better prepared. The cry of metal clashing with metal tore through the darkness.

"Shizuru! Run!" came a shout from somewhere among the fray of battle.

At first her feet refused to cooperate with what her brain was screaming out at her to do. Her heart also refused, not wanting to leave her dear love to fend for herself, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she had to do what she was told. Still her feet did not budge.

"Shizuru, Please!" The fear and desperation that mingled within the husky, yet fearful voice of the raven-haired girl had increased and gave her the strength to scramble away from her hiding place and launch herself forward, like a sprinter out of the blocks, taking them by surprise. They were slow to react. A shout went up, but she was already down the steps and running through the gate, out towards the woods.

Every fiber of her being told her to stop and go back for Natsuki, but she didn't stop. She hurled herself over a rickety wooden fence and tore through the rows of vines, stumbling on the furrowed earth. She could feel the men at her back, gaining on her. Blood pounded in her ears, the muscles in her legs were pulled tight as piano strings, but she kept going. At the bottom of the field, not far from the looming shadow of the forest, was a tight-meshed fence, too high to jump. Shizuru looked round in panic, thankfully, she spotted a gap in the far corner. Throwing herself to the ground, she crawled along the earth on her belly, feeling the sharp rocks and stones digging into her palms and knees. She slithered under the ire, the frayed edges catching on her nightgown, holding her as fast as a fly in a spider's web. She pulled and with a super-human effort, yanked herself free, her gown ripped all along the back. She could feel the night air flowing against her bared shoulder blades. She found herself among the tall trees. Her mind screaming out a sort of Déjà-vu.

Yet, still, she ran.

She ran till her feet were bloody, her heart pounding, and every muscle in her body screamed out in agony. Only then did she allow herself a glance over her shoulder. Empty, silent space stretched behind her. They'd stopped following.

Shizuru put her hands on her knees and doubled over, panting with exertion and relief, waiting for the shaking in her arms and legs to stop. Already, her mind was starting to click into motion with thoughts of her beloved Natsuki.

The silence was broken once again by thundering footsteps. Her heart seized up in fright and she willed her body back into action, but it was useless. Her strength had failed her. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes as she forced herself to stand once again. She took a meager step forward but couldn't hold her weight and she crumbled back to the ground. With survival on her mind, she blindly felt along the forest floor for some sort of weapon. There was none. It was now or never.

The footsteps were almost on her now. The now familiar prickling at the back of her neck. Another burst of adrenaline racing through her veins powered her to lunge at the oncoming shadow with surprising speed.

Before she and the mysterious figure could even hit the ground, she realized that the shadow was Natsuki. Relief flooded through her just as the tears streaming down her face turned into those of joy. The two women hit the ground grasping, kissing, and pulling at one another. They had escaped.

* * *

Shizuru jolted awake, bolt upright, her eyes wide open. Fear fluttered in her chest like a bird caught in a net. She pressed her hand against her chest to still her rapid heartbeat. For a moment, she was neither asleep nor awake, as if some part of her had been left behind in the dream. Then, the room came back into focus as memories from last night flooded across her mind. She was safe.

The former princess felt the bed shift and glanced down in curiosity. Her heart took up its earlier tune, but this time with a flutter and the occasional skip.

The raven-haired goddess was deeply asleep, her arms flung out claiming ownership of most of the bed. Her long, dark hair fanned across the pillow. Moonlight fell through the open window, the shutter pinned back to let the cool night air into the chamber. In the gathering light, Shizuru could see an unknown chain worn around her lover's slender neck. It shimmered and glistened as she shifted position in her sleep.

In a sort of trance, the crimson-eyed girl ran her fingers down the sleeping woman's smooth, tanned arms and across her firm shoulders. She could feel the life moving beneath the skin even as she slept. Shizuru couldn't help the blush that spread across her face, even though there was no one there to see. She quickly became overwhelmed by the sensations Natsuki aroused in her. She delighted in the way her heart leaped and her skin crawled. She could feel love crawling over her skin, her scalp, even the soles of her feet as she leaned down, her lips hovering over the pair beneath her. Shizuru's tongue darted out over her own bottom lip in an arch, making her lips moist and ready to take those thin lips being presented to her.

For a moment, her courage falters but the power of those lips were drawing her nearer, unconsciously begging for her to taste them. Her line of vision turned dark as her eyes drew closed and her eager lips slowly closed the distance. Lights erupted behind her eyes at the contact of those warm, soft lips touching her own. For a long moment, she just simply allowed them to rest against the other's before pulling back slightly. A soft gasp escaped from her throat as she relished and basked in the sensations coursing through her entire existence. Again, she kissed her love, each time growing bolder and more eager for the simple contact. Shizuru felt as if she almost died when she felt a puff of hot air blow against her face and strong arms encase her small frame, pulling her close to the warm body below her.

Attentive lips were now joining her own. Their mouths moving in time with each other. At first, the pace was calm and loving, but it wasn't long before a feverish intent broke and passion caused their lips to desperately seek out each other.

Shizuru's breath caught in her throat when she felt gentle fingers trace the outline of her cheekbone, her nose, her chin, as if Natsuki was trying to commit her features to memory. The former princess reluctantly broke the kiss but grasped that tender hand and kissed the ends of the raven-haired beauty's fingers. Natsuki drew her back against her. She could feel the heat and weight of her body mold itself to her.

She felt the hunter's hand caress the back of her neck and pulled her face back down for another heated kiss, close enough for her to feel eyelashes brush against her skin. The hand disappeared from her neck but later slipped around her waist.

Their positions were reversed as Natsuki tumbled them both over. Raven hair fell around her like a waterfall of dark silk. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at Natsuki's touch, skin against hers, so startling and intimate. Slowly and carefully, trembling fingers eased the crimson-eyed girl's dress from her shoulders, then lower to her waist. Shizuru shifted but did nothing to stop what was happening. She welcomed it even if she was nervous. The material came loose and slithered off the bed to the floor, like a winter skin no longer needed. As lips were dancing, Shizuru had the sudden urge to introduce her tongue into the fray. Tentively, she eased open the lips connected to her own and slipped the wet appendage into the hot crevasse of Natsuki's mouth. A whimper escaped from the girl above her but there were no signs that discouraged her actions.

Natsuki bent over her, their breaths colliding and mingling near their faces. Now, Shizuru could feel her breath, whispering over the surface of her skin like a summer breeze, leaving her skin rising towards those precious lips. Chaste kisses were pressed to her throat, her breasts, before her breath caught as her nipple was taken into a wonderfully wet mouth. Her crimson orbs closed tight as she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The warmth from her breast vanished, unfortunately, and Shizuru opened her eyes, curious and pleading. She was greeted with a nervous smile as she watched the scene before her, her greedy eyes watching the raven-haired girl's every move.

Nimble fingers began to remove their owner's shirt and trousers, eventually revealing all her beloved had to offer.

Then, crimson and emerald orbs still holding their gaze, Natsuki lowered her body into the space between her bare legs. A trembling finger pressed against her very essence. Shizuru stared back at those beautiful eyes, unblinking and serious. The feel of her bare body molding into her lover's was breath-taking. Shizuru felt strong, powerful, as if at this moment she could do anything, be anyone. A hypnotic, heavy warmth was seeping through her limbs, filling her up, devouring her senses as her lover entered inside.

Slowly, Natsuki began to move.

"Shizuru," The name easily slipped from between Natsuki's lips.

The tawny-haired girl placed her hands on the strong back, her fingers splayed wide in the shape of stars. She could feel the strength of her love, the force of her tanned arms and firm thighs, the soft hair brushing against her face. Her head was filed with the sound of her blood beating and heart racing. She had no sense of time or space. There was only Natsuki and the flickering moonlight through the curtains.

Shizuru shuddered and screamed into her lover's mouth, then was still. Gradually, the roaring in her head faded away until nothing remained but the hushed silence of the room.

Later, after they had talked and whispered promises in the dark, they drifted into sleep. The oil from a nearby lamp burned away. The flame in the lamp guttered and died. But the two entangled lovers did not notice. They knew nothing but each other as they lay sleeping in one another's arms.

* * *

**Okay, even though I hate apologizing, I will say sorry to all of my readers. I know I left ya'll hanging for a long time which is why I attempted my first smex scene ever. (Yes, that's correct. I gave you porn as a way of apologizing.) Life just caught up to me, I guess. Plus, I got my heart broken and lost the will to write. Don't worry, though. I'm right back on my feet and I'm as good as new. But, if I'm a little grumpy in our next author's note, just ignore me. I'm all bark and no bite.....sometimes.**

**--Blue.**


End file.
